Cryptosporidium
Cryptosporidium battled Zim in Invader Zim Vs. Cryptosporidium. He was voiced by David Ohlsen. Cryptosporidium-137 is murdered by Zim towards the end of the battle and immediately replaced with the identical Cryptosporidium-138. Information on the rapper: Cryptosporidium (Crypto) is the playable protagonist in the Destroy all Humans video game series. He is a member of a stereotypical extraterrestrial race known as the Furons that rely on repeatedly cloning themselves for survival and have as a result become genetically degenerated. Crypto is assigned to remedy this problem by collecting human DNA that restores the fertility of Furon DNA. He is mentored by another Furon named Orthopox, who was voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz, best known as the voice of Zim. The three main games in the series respectively take place in the 1950s, 1960s and 1970s decades and contain a lot of cultural satire. Despite the series title of the games, Crypto, while still a mass-murderer, is not out to destroy all humans, instead treating their kind roughly like they do livestock animals. Lyrics: 137 verse 1: Fasten your squeedlyspooch, lest I blast it out your gut; They call me Crypto, but I ain't no super–mutt! I'm a furious Furon, zapping this irksome Irken, Whose rhymes are like his disguises – paper thin. You barely pass for a schoolboy; I'm the goddamn President! I'm the superior invader–infiltrator; don't question it! It's literally funny, how you pose such little threat! You're a defective reject who can't even get wet, And when even simple rainfall is enough to make you squirm, You have no chance to survive my meteor storm. I'll verbally dissect you; with the full wise–crack gamut; Forget Foodcourtia; you belong at Pizza Planet. I harvest thousands of brains; you steal your classmates' spleens. Call this land development, because the grey's destroying the green! I'm Arkvoodle's chosen, and you'll soon regret fighting me When I give your ass a probing of the jumbo variety 137 Verse 2: Dude, you sound like Pox if someone took out his brain And replaced it with one made out of solid cocaine! Though it's true that your goals are closer to genocidal, While I treat humans more like cattle, contrary to my title, The thing is: My havoc–wreaking skills are more than proficient, While you suck utter monkey balls at your mission! Hypocrite! What does YOUR body count amount to? You couldn't carry out a slaughter even if Nick allowed you! I'll thwart your "Cloning Bay of Pigs" attack like a space–Castro; Blast your PAK clean off your back with my little friend Gastro. I'm a living Pandemic, crushed Majestic, I'm sadistic! You're a failure of eugenics, pathetic and beyond misfit! 138: Don't be petty, now; you knew that wouldn't kill me. The only difference now is that I'm packing Big Willy, And I'm not talking about our fast–food mecha–mascot, Though I've brought that along, too, to crush your retard robot, Whose head is almost as empty as the claims in your lines! I've seen more competent invasion tactics in Signs. I plow through whole armies, fight giant robot–squids; You can't even get rid of one single snooping kid! You're a fraud and a joke, just like the Master. The greatest enemy you ever battled was a hamster! I'm painting you a picture of your own deconstruction; Halting your antics faster than your series' production! Trivia: * He is the fourth rapper to die in the series, and the second to be replaced by another version of himself, after Avatar Aang. Category:Characters